


Mario Kart Love Song

by IngridAnne24



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Caroline play Mario Kart 64.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> So Monday's episode killed me. I loved it so much. Also, since the other Maxoline story I'm writing is sort of dramatic, I wanted to write something that's actually happy and actually has them together already.
> 
> Mario Kart Love Song is the song they slow-danced to, hence the inspiration for this.

“I'm going to be Princess Peach,” Caroline proclaimed. “She kind of looks like me.”

“Well, I'm gonna be Yoshi, 'cause I also like to eat whatever, and I like to use my tongue.”

Caroline snorted. “I know that.”

When the game started, Max drove up ahead almost immediately, whereas Caroline hadn't even gotten her car to move. She mashed the buttons with force and made a small noise of frustration.

“Caroline, it's the A button.”

Caroline held the controller at several angles and squinted at it. “Where?”

Max pointed at the large button on the front. Caroline muttered a soft “oh”, before pressing said button and finally getting moving. Max was in first place and had been for a while.

“We can try again after this,” Max suggested with a grin.

“Not if you cheat again,” Caroline replied, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

“Unless I was somehow able to suck the knowledge of how to play the game out of your head, which would be awesome, I did not cheat. You just suck at video games.”

“Well it's so silly. You play as these little people in little cars and there's bananas and things bouncing around. I doesn't make any sense.”

“You try playing it high, it's freakin' awesome.”

After falling off the edge for the tenth time, Caroline threw the controller down. She crossed her arms and sighed. Max looked at her and laughed.

“Why are you getting so angry about this? You shouldn't have boughten me this Nintendo 64 and the game if you're so competitive.”

“I'm not being competitive. I just hate that I'm losing at a game that seems so easy.”

Max paused the game and had it start over. “Here,” she said, reaching over to Caroline. “Just take it easy and relax. It's Mario Kart, not brain surgery.”

Caroline picked up her controller, and inhaled and exhaled slowly. Max started the game again and Caroline remembered to press A after the countdown. She was in third place.

“See? It's not so bad,” Max said as she stared at the screen. “Don't press the joystick too hard.”

“I don't know, it still seems, oh! I'm in second place, and I'm catching up to you!”

“Yeah, Caroline, I'm sure you will,” Max said sarcastically.

But Caroline didn't hear the sarcasm because she hadn't fallen off the road once, and despite what Max's sarcasm said, she was catching up to Max. Max started chewing on her lip and almost threw her controller when Caroline started to pass her.

“Ah hah!” Caroline shouted, a huge grin on her face. “I did it!”

“Yeah yeah, don't get so excited, you haven't won yet.”

Both girls leaned towards the screen, then migrated to sit on the floor, their faces only a foot from the screen. Their characters were neck and neck, and they were almost there and then...

“Yessss!” Caroline shouted, jumping up onto her feet. “I did it!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Max grumbled and placed her controller onto the floor.

Caroline grabbed Max's hands and pulled her up. “I didn't think winning would be this fun!”

Max frowned for a couple more seconds, but when she looked at Caroline's beaming face, she stopped. Instead she chuckled and said, “Congrats, Caroline. You beat a Mario Kart master.”

Caroline grinned as wide as she could, bounced on her heels, then kissed Max. Max could feel the wide smile on Caroline's face as she kissed her, and it made her smile. She kissed her back until Caroline pulled away.

“Again?”

Max grabbed both controllers and handed one to Caroline. “Sure. We need wagers, though. How about, the winner gets sex?”

“What does the loser have to do?”

“Have sex with the winner.”

“Deal!”

Caroline threw herself back onto the couch and Max followed. It didn't matter who won, because they would be rewarded no matter what, but played like it did matter. Of course, they also played as fast as they could.


End file.
